


【DMC乙女】Falling【V×你】

by futatsuki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki
Summary: V×刚穿越到鬼泣世界不久只能绝地求生的你（♀）非常诡异的补魔梗，但一定不是你想的那种补法。头一次试着写穿越梗→有没有写好我便也不知道(꒪꒳꒪;)
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	【DMC乙女】Falling【V×你】

看到魔力耗尽的V从建筑物的断层上滚下去的瞬间，你反射性地冲上去想拉住他，结果却是刚抓住他的手臂就被带着一同摔了下去。下坠带来的失重感让你本能地抱紧了怀中的V，他却依旧双目紧闭，你只好死马当活马医地大喊着格里芬的名字，但也许是魔力耗尽的缘故，蓝羽狮鹫的身影并未出现。  
就在你几乎要认命时，耳边终于传来熟悉的振翅声，你伸出手去，用力抓住了格里芬伸来的爪，这多少减缓了你们下坠的速度，却仍不足以使你们安然落地，你来不及细想，盯着旅馆顶棚的遮阳布对格里芬发出了指令。  
“格里芬！那边！”  
“要求真多！”  
格里芬的抱怨之后便是再次到来的短暂失重感，接着便是背后布匹被极限拉伸的触感。你下意识地用手臂护住V的头，不出所料，遮阳布没能承受住两人的重量从中间裂了开来。最终，保持着V压在你身上的姿势，你们就这样摔在了地上。  
“头好痛……要被压死了……我是不是脑震荡了？”  
你总算知道为什么游戏里翠西能把斯巴达魔剑舞出花，却费了好大力才把挂在悬崖边上的V拉回来了。也许是因为与魔宠的契约，V瘦弱的身体并不像看起来那般轻盈，你费了好大力气才忍着全身的酸痛从他身下抽身出来。  
“哈啊，你就知足吧！我靠着剩下的丁点魔力好不容易才没让你们摔死——话说你是谁啊？！怎么会知道我——算了我也到极限了，快保持不了实体了——”  
格里芬趴在地上，身上各处已经开始了粉末状的飞散，不只是它，被你挪到自己膝上的V也好不到哪去，要不是早在游戏里见过他皮肤如黏土般开裂的场景，你现在怕是也早就被吓个半死。  
“等会儿我再解释，现在先长话短说，我该怎么做？”  
“这个简单，人类的血能为恶魔提供魔力，把你的血给他就行了。”  
“这怎么输血。”  
“你个死脑筋，给他喝不就完了！”  
“能行吗？”你看着躺在地上真正是面如土色的V，“我怕他呛死。”  
考虑到V对飞溅液体的厌恶感，你也怕他醒来后把你打死。  
“我怎么知道！就算不行也得干啊，难不成你想在恶魔坑里干等死？！”  
格里芬说得对，你也只能死马当活马医，毕竟在这座城市里没有V的帮助你死活撑不过半天。  
“没那个打算，”你撸起袖子，用右手捏着V的下巴让他张开嘴，把左手手腕伸到格里芬的面前，“帮我一把，我自己掌握不好轻重。”  
“真是的，随便划拉一刀不就得了！”  
这么说着格里芬抬起爪子划了两道，你立刻将涌出鲜血的手腕抵到V的唇边，一边要小心不让血从他嘴角溢出来，一边还要小心不让他呛到。  
“好痛，你下手轻点啊。”  
“行啦行啦，人类是真的麻烦，危机还没解除就先埋怨上了，我算是知道你为什么自己不动手了。”  
“你太高估我了，我是怕自己动手切到动脉变成极限一换一。”  
“哼哼～听上去对我来说倒是没什么变化？不过人类的手的确比不上这完美帅气的爪子！”  
“鸟爪子？还是小鸡爪子？”  
“喂！你不要趁我放不了闪电就乱叫，等我恢复了力量把你劈成焦炭可是小菜一碟！”  
“是是，你了不起。”  
格里芬贫嘴也许是天性使然，但你话多是因为紧张。你已经多次低头查看V的情况，看到对方仍旧毫无苏醒的迹象也只能叹气，虽说你从来都不认为恶魔猎人的工作是普通人可以插手的，但初到这个世界的你除了跟着熟悉的人物跑以外也找不到更好的存活方法。毕竟别的没法保证，剧情你是真的很熟——除非是现在这样游戏、漫画和小说里都一笔带过的时间段内发生的事。  
“格里芬，你感觉怎样？”  
“嗯——虽然量不多，不过多少恢复了点魔力。”  
“太好了，”得知不用再因周围随时可能出现的杂兵恶魔而心惊胆战，你松了口气，“V还要多久才能醒？”  
“不好说，他的体质本来就很特殊，上次因为魔力耗光倒下可是从半夜睡到了天亮。”  
“那糟了。”  
“什么？你等不及啦？是不是还想趁机试试童话里唤醒睡美人的方法？哎呀好过分～”  
“虽然这个提议非常诱人，不过我想说的是我现在已经开始头晕了。”  
“喂不至于吧？！你也太弱了点！”  
“是很弱啦，你指望一般人能强到哪去……”  
这是实话，你已经开始手脚发凉了，按你的估计，从划开手腕开始到现在你大概已经失血超过了600毫升，如果再失去差不多同等血量后V还没醒，那你横竖都是看不到明天的太阳了。  
“一般人？你难道不是但丁的熟人什么的？”  
“我很想是。”  
“那你刚刚干嘛试图拉住V，怎么？你有自杀倾向啊？”  
“……能麻烦你先去帮我找瓶水或者纱布之类的东西吗？不然我真成了就地自杀了。”  
“真是的，你们人类使唤起恶魔来倒是一套一套的——”  
虽然嘴上仍在嘟嘟囔囔，格里芬还是听了你的请求在街道两旁的建筑物里飞进飞出，把可能派上用场的东西都扔在了你的身边，有几次你怀疑他是故意扔偏丢到了你头上，抬头想抗议时对方又蹿进药店不见了踪影，只留下一串恼人的嘎嘎大笑。  
“那只话痨鸟……有机会一定要拔它几根毛教训教训它。”  
“同感。”  
突然响起的男声和被抓住手臂的触感惊得你双腿一颤，差点把膝上的人摔在地上，你低下头，发现V紧皱着眉头显然是刚刚苏醒，望向你淡绿色的双目中满是疲倦与不快。  
“啊，那个，先漱漱口吧。”  
你摸过格里芬刚刚丢下的瓶装水递给他，V支起身，一边喝水一边看你从格里芬丢下的急救包里翻出纱布摁在手腕上止血，也许是看不下去你手忙脚乱的样子，他放下喝了一半的水向你伸出手。  
“给我。”  
“谢谢。”  
这番好意没有不收的道理，你便乖乖将绷带和药递给他，又带着一丝期待地把左手伸到他面前。然而还没等你来得及对近距离下V的侧颜发出感叹，手腕传来的尖锐疼痛已经让你惨叫出声。  
“疼疼疼疼疼！”  
“有那么疼吗？”  
“你那么用力当然会疼啊？！”  
“……抱歉。”  
你忍住眼眶里打转的泪水带着埋怨回了一句，却没想到V真的向你道了歉，明明你也没做错什么，但看到他有点失落的模样还是多了几分愧疚感。  
“呃，没事……冒昧问一句，原来你不知道怎么给人包扎啊？”  
想来也是，照他还身为半魔时的恢复力来看包扎完全是派不上用场的技巧。  
“……万事都有第一次。”  
“嗯，请加油。”  
考虑到他毕竟是出生才没几天的人，你认为还是不能打击他尝试新事物的积极性，便不动声色地咬牙忍住将要再次出口的悲鸣。  
“V！你终于醒啦！真是不让人省心啊。”  
刚刚还只闻其声的格里芬一个俯冲停在了V的肩膀上，语气中透出不加掩饰的兴奋。  
“状况怎样了？”  
“什么怎么样，刚刚那丫头跟你一起跳楼来着，噫真是吓我一跳，没想到这个时代了还有这么殉——”  
“我问你那棵树怎么样了。”  
你知道V指的是Qliphoth，这才意识到由于一切都发生得太过突然，你甚至都没注意到那颗正在不远处蠢蠢欲动的魔树。  
“没什么变化，这次你运气好有人主动来当血包，所以昏迷了还没一会儿就醒啦。”  
“别用那种惹人生厌的说法，”也许是因口中残留的血腥味而心生烦躁，V对格里芬地调侃表现出了露骨的厌恶，“我可不想再有下次了。”  
“唉真拿你没办法，这样明明才是效率最高的。那你跟这位好好商量一下，下次用别的办法呗？”  
“安静是种美德，但很明显你不懂。”  
“等等，还有别的办法吗？我想知道！能不能告——呃我错了。”  
虽然被格里芬的发言引起了兴趣，但V毫不留情地用疼痛阻止了你的追问。  
“好了。”  
“谢谢。”  
虽然额头已经疼出了一层薄汗，也对被缠得像打了石膏一样的手腕感到无奈，但这些都没能阻止你在心底感受到被关心的喜悦，你活动了一下酸痛的手臂，用右手抓住V向你伸出的手站起身来。  
“入夜了。”  
经他提醒你才意识到已过了傍晚，抬头望去已经能看到天边淡色的圆月，陌生的环境和失血带来的眩晕使你一时间陷入迷茫，你不知道今天对你而言是不是最糟糕的一天，也不知道接下来会不会有更糟糕的经历。还没等你想出个个中答案，完好的那只手腕上又传来了微凉的金属质感。你从自己的思考中回过神，发现是V用手杖握柄勾住了你的手腕。  
“跟我来，”看你跟上了他的脚步，V拉回手杖，走向一旁的旅馆，“我有很多事要问你。”  
迈出几步后他又像是想起了什么，稍作沉默后，他带着微妙难言的表情向你转过身来。  
“虽然我不喜欢欠人人情，不过……谢谢你帮我。”  
“…乐意之至。”  
你开始觉得今天其实也没那么糟了。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 是很诡异的补魔方式没错吧（笑）


End file.
